At Last
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Part 2 to I'm Here For You. Written by Gumballs1 on Tumblr :) Eileen reveals Bensons feelings for him, but does the gumball machine feel the same? Benleen


The gumball machine lay his hands gently against his bitter, metallic torso. His cut-glass head moved involuntarily crossways, his gumballs shifting with the movement. His weary eyes drifted toward his digital alarm clock. The glowing green letters read 3:25 A.M. Benson groaned jadedly, and rubbed his eyes rigidly. Slowly, he began to sit up. As his body was moving slowly upward, a tremendous pain shot through his head.

"Ugh!" He yelped, and quickly laid his glass head back on the downy pillow.

"I don't know how I'm going to get to work today…" He muttered, and sighed. Benson's gloomy eyes shifted from place to place, inspecting the white, empty ceiling. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Whoa!" Benson yelled, scared half to death. He bolted upward into a sitting position, and hung his legs over the bed. "Who the hell could possibly be calling me this early in the freaking morning?" He said, and picked up the phone on his night stand.

"Hello…?" He answered, his heart still beating fast from when he was panicked.

"Benson?" A familiar voice whispered.

"Um… yeah? Who is this…?" Benson asked, not sure if the voice was actually familiar, or if he was just imagining because of all his confusion.

"This is Eileen…Can we talk…?" She sounded nervous,

Eileen? Benson thought, Why is she calling… me…?

"Um… sure! W-what about…?" Benson said, taking deep breaths.

Ever since he talked to her about Rigby, and his immaturity, he's been feeling… different about Eileen. The mole girl and him had never really talked much previously, but when they had, he loved it. She poured her feelings out to him about the juvenile raccoon and how she really liked him, but he just didn't like her back… And now he wasn't so sure that she liked Rigby as much when she turned back to kiss his cheek… That one glance she gave him wasn't just a look… Benson felt that it was a sort of… connection, between the two of them. He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he heard Eileen say,

"-And I've been feeling… Different… about you…"

Benson's heart leaped… He couldn't comprehend what to say back. His mind was jumbled with thoughts that weren't fully processed.

"Really…? M-me too… I mean I've been feeling different about you, too…" He stuttered, and tried to get his mind to develop what just happened. There was silence on the other line for about 2 seconds, when Eileen finally said,

"Benson… suddenly, I don't know if I like Rigby anymore…"

Benson was startled… He only assumed she didn't like Rigby as much… He didn't know it was actually true. The middle-aged man pursed his lips to a thin line, and tried to ignore the hot feeling on his cheeks…

"Really…?" Was roughly all he managed to reply back. Eileen didn't seem to notice how nervous he was… or at least she dismissed it.

"Yes… I like someone compassionate, sweet, dear, handsome, and intellectual, now…"

Oh. That's it. Benson thought, It's not me, of course. Why do I even get my hopes up? Why do I even think that anybody as… beautiful, and knowledgeable, as Eileen, would ever love a… yank like me?"

"Could you guess what his name is…?" She asked, solemnly.

"Hm…" Benson managed to grunt, "Oh I don't know… Mordecai?" Eileen giggled.

"Nope…" She paused.

"Well?" Benson said, bluntly, "What's his name?"

"Benson…" Eileen said, uneasily.

"Yes?" Benson replied, obviously not understanding.

"No… Benson, I like… You." Eileen sighed, and you could almost hear the sweet smile forming on her tiny face. Benson could close his eyes, and see it… Just as if he were standing in front of her. His heart beat rapidly at the thought… and at what Eileen had just said. Eileen… loved him.

"And… I like you too…" Benson said, an acquitted smile budding across his glass face.

"I have to get to bed now because I have work soon… But call me at my office. Okay…?" He said, knowingly that she would most definitely call him.

"Okay, Benson. I'm really glad that I got to talk to you… Goodnight…" She said, happily. Eileen was looking really forward to talking to him again later.

"Goodnight, Eileen." Benson said, his hand shaking slightly as he heard a soft breath, and a "Click," on the other line.

Benson placed the telephone back on his nightstand. He was finally… Content. And he felt blissful. Benson slowly picked his legs back up and arranged them cozily under the covers… He felt warm… and comfortable. A sugary smile once again spread across his face. For once he didn't feel miserable… or disheartened. For once he felt… Good… He felt happy… and most importantly, he felt loved.


End file.
